


Naruto - Supergirl

by FrostZero007



Category: Naruto, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: Naruto's Adventures in the Supergirl World
Relationships: Naruto/Kara/Alex/Lena
Kudos: 1





	Naruto - Supergirl

I do not own the rights to Naruto or Supergirl.  
Naruto-Supergirl will be a separate piece. It will also contain a lot of sexual content, if you do not like it - do not read. With ever I warn English is not my native language. Therefore, I immediately apologize for the grammar.   
Naruto in the harem will have: Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers (Naruto will be the only man with whom she will have a relationship), Lena Luthor.   
Possibly: Cat Grant, M'gann M'orzz, Astra In-Ze.  
I will also consider your suggestions.  
And so we begin.  
Kara Danvers – Melissa Benoist  
Alex Danvers – Chyler Leigh  
Cat Grant – ?

Chapter 1, Episode 1 Season 1 The Pilot

Naruto slowly regained consciousness. His whole body ached, and the bright light was uncomfortable. He wanted to get up, but hit his head on something. When his vision returned to normal, he saw that he was in some kind of capsule. He became uncomfortable. He began to hit the capsule when people in white coats ran up to it. They were saying something, but he did not understand them. When they opened the capsule, one of the people approached him with a syringe in his hands, but Naruto pushed him away and stood on the floor. But he still had little strength and staggeringly wanted to leave. Strange people rushed into the room and grabbed him. He didn't have the strength to fight them. Another man in a white coat approached him and gave him an injection. After which Naruto passed out.  
Naruto regained consciousness, but in another room lying on the bed. Besides the bed, there was a table and a table. The room was completely white. Naruto regained consciousness for a few minutes. Soon the door opened and a man entered the room with a tray containing food. Naruto thought it was food since he didn't look the way he was used to.  
The man put the tray down on the table. Naruto walked slowly over to the food and sniffed it. She didn't seem to be poisoned, Naruto tasted it slowly, not taking his eyes off the man. Naruto waited a couple of minutes and when nothing happened to him, then he began to eat food, continuing to watch every movement of the stranger.  
\- Hi, my name is Zor-El. - the stranger introduced himself.  
Naruto looked at him in surprise. When he first woke up and saw these people, he did not understand a word from their conversations.  
\- How can I understand you? - Naruto asked.  
\- We have put the knowledge of our language in your head. - Zor shocked Naruto with these words. - I understand your concern, but it won't hurt you.  
\- Where I am? And who are you? - Naruto asked. While he was eating, Naruto tried to speak to Kurama, but nothing came of it. He descended into his subconscious, but there was only an empty cage. Naruto could only feel his chakra.  
Several hours later, Naruto was lying on the bed and pondering what he had learned today. He was on the planet Krypton. He got here through a portal that Kaguya most likely opened. Kurama is no longer sealed in it.  
It took a long time for Naruto to spend in this room. Zor told him about Krypton, Naruto told him about his world in return. But not all.  
When it was proved that Naruto was not dangerous, he was released from the room. now he was under the supervision of Zor-El. Alura - Zor-El's wife, and Kara - his daughter, did not know how to react to the alien. But over time, they became friends. Naruto became like a family member to them. Naruto became like an older brother to Kara and was always there. Even Astra, Alura's sister, accepted him, seeing how happy Kara was. The same cannot be said for her husband Nona. Naruto thought he was a jerk.  
Everything was good until the destruction of Krypton began. Then the brothers Zor-El and Jor-El decided to send their children to Earth.  
When Kara's ship took off, Naruto was glad that at least she and little Kal-El would be saved. But then he noticed a second ship. He wanted to ask his friend why the second ship, but felt a prick in his neck and began to fall.  
\- Take care of Kara and Kal-El. Were the last words of Zor-El that Naruto heard before darkness fell.

Earth. 2015 year.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and got used to the light, he looked around and groaned. He was again lying on a bed in an unknown room. "It's not funny. Zor, you will answer for this. " - Naruto already figured out how to play Zor.  
Soon a dark-skinned man and a red-haired girl entered the room. Naruto examined them closely. The girl was very attractive. She reminded him of Sakura.  
Naruto sensed that they were different from the kryptonians. Although he could feel one.  
\- I'm Hank Henshaw. - a black man introduced himself.  
\- I'm not on Krypton? - Naruto asked. He understood the speech of these people. he realized that the knowledge of the language was loaded into his brain again.  
\- Not. You are on planet Earth. - Hank replied.  
\- What? Earth? - Naruto asked. - Where are Kara and Kal-El?  
\- How do you know them? - the red-haired girl asked. This confirmed Naruto's hunch that these people knew them.  
\- I need to make sure they're okay. And then I will answer your questions. - Naruto replied. Hank looked at the red-haired girl and nodded to her after which she left. Naruto sensed the kryptonian approaching. The door opened again and Hank's partner and a blonde in a red and blue suit with a cloak on the back entered the room. The blonde stood rooted to the spot when she saw Naruto and a second later hugged him, hugging him to her. Naruto felt his clothes get wet from her tears. He also hugged her and waited for her to calsh down. He could not explain, but he felt that this girl was Kara. She looks older, though.  
\- But how? - Kara asked.  
\- Your father injected me with sleeping pills when I didn't expect it. The last thing I remember. - he asked me to take care of you two. Naruto replied. - But apparently I did not cope with it, and now I will dream of him in nightmares.  
\- Kara, can you explain what's going on here? - The red-haired girl asked.  
\- Okay, Alex. - answered Kara. Naruto knew the redhead's name now.  
For an hour, Kara and Naruto talked about their past. Naruto also learned that he had spent a lot of time in the phantom zone and that his ship opened up when the Kara was brought to the D.E.O. she also said that Alex is her adoptive sister and that she was hiding from Kara that she was hunting aliens.  
While the doctors were examining Naruto, Kara spoke to Hank and Alex, after which she was about to leave, taking Naruto with her. But Naruto dissuaded her since he had no documents, and he knew nothing about it. She wanted to argue with him, but he hugged her and whispered that this way he could gather information about this organization. Kara remembered that he was a ninja on his planet.  
Naruto didn't like people in white coats, but now he had to put up with them. They forced him to take various tests. From them, Naruto learned that he became faster and stronger, and also that his skin became stronger, as all the needles broke when they wanted to take blood from him.  
The next day, Naruto couldn't help laughing when he saw Alec with pink hair. And it pissed her off.  
\- Agent Danvers, what's wrong with your hair? - Hank asked.  
\- Nothing sir, just decided to change the image. - answered Alex. Naruto continued to laugh. - May be enough?  
\- Why? It's fun. Answer one question. How many times have you tried and repainted? - Naruto asked.  
\- How do you know? - Alex asked.  
\- Who do you think developed this composition? Apparently Kara found similar ingredients on this planet.  
\- Did Kara do that? - she asked.  
\- Yes. Alex, you upset her very much. You hid that you were hunting aliens, that you know about me. You are her family, maybe not by blood, but you are her family. And family for Kara is everything.  
Naruto wanted to continue, but the alarm interrupted him. He and Alex went up to the screens and there it was seen that Kara was flying to the power plant.  
\- What's happening? - Naruto asked.  
\- Vortex lured Supergirl into a trap. - Hank replied. - I’ll send a squad there, but it’ll take a long time to get there.  
\- It's good that you have me. - Naruto said.  
\- We don't know much about you yet. - Hank answered. - We can't let you out.  
\- I do not care. Kara's life could be in jeopardy. So I'll get out of here any way I can. - Naruto replied looking at Hank.  
\- Sir, he's right. In all respects, it is faster than our helicopters or cars!  
Hank stood and considered what to do. On the one hand, there was the safety of Earth, on the other, Superman. He would get very angry if something happened to his cousin.  
\- Good. Agent Danvers, give him the equipment. - Hank ordered.  
Alex gave him everything he needed and told him how to use it. Then Naruto ran in the direction indicated. As he ran he thought about what it all meant. He ran pretty fast, but he didn't use chakra. To be honest, he only felt a tiny fraction of his chakra. But he decided to think about it as if it was important to protect Kara now.  
Approaching the power station, Naruto heard the sound of a fight and ran there. He saw how an unknown person was strangling Kara, at the same moment anger seized him. He ran at this man and hit him with all his might, throwing him a decent distance. Vortex stood up, looked at the newcomer, and fled.  
Naruto regained consciousness and noticed that Kara was bleeding. A couple of minutes later, helicopters arrived and brought them back to D.E.O.

D.E.O.

Alex also removed the shard of Vortex's ax from Kara's hands, after which the hand instantly healed.  
\- Why it hurt so much? I've never been in such pain. - said Kara, rubbing her hand where the wound used to be.  
\- You are not invulnerable to Kara. - said Alex, analyzing the fragment. After receiving the result, Hank took the shard and exited the med bay.  
\- Did either of you two cash in on my mom? - Kara asked Naruto and Alex. - That she put all these aliens in prison?  
Naruto shook his head in dismissal. He knew that Alura was doing something important, but he didn't question her.  
\- That's why I was against you opening yourself to the world. The fugitives of Fort Rose will give everything to take revenge on your mother by killing you. - answered Alex.  
\- Nobody will touch her while I'm around. - Naruto said.  
\- Maybe you were right after all, Alex. The world doesn't need me. - said the upset Kara. She slowly got up and walked out of the med bay.  
In the evening, Alex and Naruto went to Kara's apartment. After much debate, Hank allowed Naruto to leave the base, but only under Alex's supervision. After the conversation of the sisters, Alex gave Kara a strange box from which a crystal rose. Kara put her on a chair and Alura's hologram appeared. Kara cried and Naruto and Alex hugged her.  
\- What do we do now? - asked Kara, calming down a little.  
\- First, the most important thing. You need to change. - said Alex, which made everyone smile.  
\- I don't want to distract you, but you also need a suit. - Naruto said, wearing simple jeans, sneakers, and a T-shirt.  
Soon, all three entered the D.E.O. Kara was wearing a Supergirl suit, Alex was wearing pants and a jacket, and Naruto was wearing what he was.  
Hank saw them and went to meet them.  
\- Agent Danvers, her sister from another planet and her failed guard. - Hank greeted them.  
\- They can help us. - Alex said.  
\- I don't trust aliens. - Hank replied.  
\- And I only trust her. And since she trusts Naruto, so do I. - answered Alex. - like her cousin, she was sent to help us. And if you need my help, we will let them do it.  
But they were answered by a girl who said that they were able to detect Vortex with a shard of an ax, which was taken from Supergirl's hand. He was located near a small town. After a short conversation with Hank, Kara and Naruto went to get Vortex.  
Kara flew very quickly, but Naruto was not that fast. He came running just as Vortex wanted to stab the punishment in the back with an ax. Time was short and Naruto could not think of anything better than to close Kara with himself. He had never felt such pain, a hot ax pierced the kg chest like a hot knife of butter.  
When Kara got up and turned around, she saw Vortex pull the ax out of Naruto's body. Kara looked at the body of her friend, brother, and rage rose in her. She turned her gaze to Vortex and her eyes lit red and red beams fired from them. Vortex blocked them with an ax, but the ax quickly heated up and exploded, knocking back its owner as well. Kara went to Vortex to finish him off, but he grabbed a piece of the ax and thrust it into his heart, saying that this was just the beginning.  
After Kara rushed to Naruto who was lying on the ground with a huge hole in his chest. Kara lost her composure and hugged him to cry. She only found after so many years and lost again. In D.E.O. everyone saw from satellites and sympathized with Supergirl.  
No one noticed that the hole in Naruto's chest began to tighten, and he began to breathe.  
\- Air. - Naruto barely said, Kara pressed him too tightly.  
\- What??? But how??? - asked the stunned Kara.  
\- No idea. Naruto replied, still honoring the pain in his chest. But then he pointed to the blood on his body. - Now Alex can do the analysis.

D.E.O.

Alex finished Naruto's blood test and the results were unusual.  
\- This is the first time I've seen this. Half of the DNA is like a human little change. And the other half is for Krypton. Moreover, it differs from Kara's DNA. It is more ancient. - Alex told about the results.  
\- About the first part, I have an assumption. My distant ancestor was the son of an alien. But about the second part I have no idea. Naruto replied. Now he wondered how he could have had ancient kryptonian DNA.  
Hank released Naruto, but on condition that Kara and Alex were watching him. All three agreed.  
Kara and Naruto entered Kara's apartment, tired from that day.  
They ate, took a shower and went to bed. Kara is in her bed, Naruto is on the couch. In the middle of the night, Kara woke up, went to the couch and carried Naruto to the bed, then lay down next to him and snuggled against him. Naruto put his arm around her, and together they slept like that until the morning.

And so two questions.  
1\. Who should you choose for the role of Cat Grant?  
2\. What costume should Naruto give?


End file.
